dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta/@comment-36143248-20180711174051
can you guys help me with making a good team for dokkan battle global cuz i need a better team the team i have right now are: Leader: Outshining Darkness Super Gogeta Ultimate Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 4 Goku Absolute Realm of God Super Saiyan God Goku Strength Beyond Gods Super Saiyan God SS Vegito The Supreme Fusion Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta A Surging New Power Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) Total HP: 69872 Total ATK:71048 make my team with these ssr's i have, help me out: AGL: TUR lr majin vegeta Golden emporor golden frieza rampage of destruction android #18 (future) TUR lr androids #17 & #18 evolved form cell (perfect form) strike of gratitude and respect super saiyan goku 100% absolute realm of god super saiyan god goku max-level strike super saiya god SS goku the paramount saiyan super saiyan god SS goku exceptional potential ultimate gohan mystery super technique super saiyan 3 goku hero's secret tapion (hirudegan) ever-evolving legend super saiyan god SS vegeta boundess potential super saiyan 2 caulifla transcending limits goku (kaioken) A critical mission super saiyan trunks (xeno) supreme warrior awakend super saiyan goku everyting at sake super saiyan 2 vegeta tyrant of rhe otherworld perfect cell (angel) the fruits of training super saiyan2 goku warriors' pride vegeta (giant ape) galactic annihilarion full power boujack pure confidence super vegeta hell and earth in unison android #17 focused on victory super saiyan 3 goku (GT) cultivated ability super saiyan trunks (GT) decadent saiyans turles (giant ape) burgeoning might super saiyan goten (Kid) explicit tactics tora (giant ape) TEQ: super evolution of despair super saiyan 3 broly perfect supremacy golden frieza horror from hell frieza (final form) annihilating power turles strenght beyond gods super saiyangod SS vegito the supreme fusion super saiyan 4 gogeta protector of hope super saiyan gohan (future) extreme power brawl super saiyan 3 goku (angel) humanity's last hope super saiyan trunks (future) cyan juggernaut super saiyan god SS goku eternal savior super saiyan 3 gotenks breaking barriers super saiyan 2 goku (angel) TUR lr hercule fury unleased super saiyan 2 gohan (youth) flawess technieque super saiyan goku (angel) warrior of the sun nouva shenron impetous god beerus unlimited power super saiyan 2 goku pride regained super saiyan vegeta hell conquering ambition frieza (final form angel) savage battle instinct buu (super) limit-breaking elite super saiyan 3 vegeta experience and growth super saiyan trunks (GT) INT: netherworld demon super janemba ultimate majin manace majin buu (ultimate gohan) expanding possibility hit brazen fighting spirit buu (kid) flawless combat android #18 a surging new power goku (ultra instinct -sighn-) Outshining Darkness Super Gogeta uncontrollable rage super saiyan god SS vegeta TUR lr piccolo pedigree of justice pandel super saiyan from the future super saiyan trunks (teen) bellowing war cry shugesh (giant ape) courage awagening awakened super saiyan gou Jr. immortal grudge metal coora inborn fearlessness super saiyan goten (kid) revenge exacted super baby 2 exerted ability vegeta omniverse designs demigra fighting eradication mai (future) (fav type)STR: evil incursion super janemba super warrior of destruction legendary super saiyan broly agent of the apocalypse omega shenron (my fav of all) the supreme warrior super gogeta utimate super saiyan Super saiyan 4 goku striking in harmony super saiyan 2 gohan (youth) indomitable battle lust super saiyan god SS goku father and son limit-breakers barlot confident fusion gotenks magnificent awakening super saiyan 3 vegeta (GT) masterfull comeback super saiyan gotenks ultimate aspiration super saiyan 3 goku (GT) the first awakened super saiyan bardock unshakable resolution super saiyan trunks (GT) silent rivaly paikuhan exquisite assault fasha (giant ape) PHY: eternal horror legendary super saiyan broly dark menacec goku black heartless destruction buu (kid) the strongest shaow dragon omega shenron emperor's devotion frieza (full power) burning to last super saiyan goku (angel) (super kaioken) fusion of utimate rivals super vegito inherited mission super saiyan 2 gohan (teen) awakene berserker kale (berserk) quintessentail saiyan Super saiyan 2 goku (GT) faith in super fusion super saiyan gotenks intensified i super saiyan 3 vegeta heaveny deity kami explosive gamble chiaoman rage of justice great saiyaman (SS2) swelling power super trunks savage power gou (youth) (giant ape) killing mechine's sneer android #17 (future) furious girl pan (GT) a monster unleased majin buu (good) reply to me if you made one and if you did thnx i just needed a better team with better hp and atk